Halloween Night Green Coord
(ハロウィンナイトグリーン) is a Lovely-type coord that is Sweet Honey. It first appeared in episode 81 worn by Suzu Kurokawa and Devi Fudo. It resembles the Halloween Night Purple Coord, Halloween Night Colorful Coord and the Halloween Night Coord. User Appearance Tops A white top with a band of purple going down the middle that has diagonal crossing burnt orange lines adorned by tiny pearls. This is lined by teal frills, and around the bottom is a burnt orange band with black bat wings sticking out of the back, followed by ruffled purple and gold fabric with white spiderweb pattern and black lining. A fluffy pearl yellow band sticks out beneath this, and covering the chest is black and white pointed spiderweb fabric. Wrapped around the left shoulder is burnt orange, purple, pearl yellow, and teal striped fabric. Puffy, ruffled teal and black sleeves worn beneath the shoulder are bound by a burnt orange band on top and a pointed cuff, coming in black for one arm and white for the other. Connected to this is an alternate colored glove with a portion of the wrist cut out and lined by frills of teal for the right arm and purple for the left. Both gloves have a diamond pattern pattern going down the middle with two bow charm bracelets composed of the tops various colors on each wrist. A white scalloped neck piece is included with strips of fabric and a singular piece hanging from the middle beneath a ghost connected to a gold band. Skirt A ruffled tutu made from four pieces of fabric with burnt orange and teal alternate lining around the bottom. The fabrics come in white, gold, pearl yellow, and purple. Sewn over gold are orange strips, while purple has burnt orange, each adorned by pearls. Sewn around the skirt are various white, black, and pearl yellow dotted candies and a ghost holding candy. The waistband is black with a teal frilly trim, and sticking out from the bottom is a fluffy black layer of fabric covered in pearls. Shoes Boots matching the top with a black toe and heel. The teal sole is a partial platform, and the heel is tipped in burnt orange. The ruffled cuff comes in burnt orange, pearl yellow, and teal, and included are a pair of black stockings with pointed lining around the top and a stitched pattern going up the side. On the left leg below the knee are purple and orange curly ribbons held by a ghost carrying a large candy. Accessory A burnt orange, purple, and teal bow with a black center and a ghost behind it. On the side are curled ribbons of black, white, and pearl yellow. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord that is Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the Jewel Vol. 4 Gallery Official Coord Official Arts EHoXKXxUUAEHGeB.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Jewel Vol. 4 Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Suzu Coord Category:Devi Coord